1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a package, and particularly to a package used for receiving electrical connectors therein and providing easy and safe transportation and handling of the connectors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Delicate electronic components, such as CPU sockets, are often packaged into trays that are stacked into freight containers for transportation, as disclosed in “Technology Analysis of Electrical Connector” (Connector Specifier, February 2001, pp.18-20). Such tray packages each generally have an elongate housing comprising a plurality of supporting portions. The supporting portions are arranged in an array for respectively receiving CPU sockets therein. Some of the supporting portions comprise bottom walls, while others do not. Referring to FIGS. 3 and 4, a conventional CPU socket connector package 9 comprises an elongate housing 91 having a plurality of supporting portions defined therein. A rectangular hole 911 is defined in each of several supporting portions located at each of opposite ends of the housing 91. Other supporting portions at a middle of the housing 91 do not have holes 911, and such supporting portions form a rectangular array of containers 910. Each container 910 has a bottom wall, and the bottom walls cooperatively enhance the strength of the package 9. CPU socket connectors 8 (only one shown in FIG. 3) normally are mounted from the top of the package 9 into respective supporting portions. The socket connectors 8 are retained in the holes 911 and the containers 910 respectively. The package 9 is typically made of thermoplastic material. During transportation, such as in a freight container, the packages 9 are liable to be subjected to squeezing and deformation. Under the weight of the socket connectors 8 in the package 9, the supporting portions are liable to deform and distort and warp the package 9. When this happens, the socket connectors 8 are prone to be damaged or even destroyed.
Therefore, an improved connector package which overcomes the above-mentioned problems is desired.